1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to simulation devices, and more specifically to a two axes of motion flight simulator apparatus installed upon a trailer for portability. The present flight simulator includes a hydraulic system for driving the two axes of motion, with the operator of the device controlling the motion through a control stick. A video presentation is projected onto a relatively large screen, with the operator responding to the visual cues projected onto the screen. The screen assembly disassembles and folds for storage and trailering of the simulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flight and other vehicle simulators have been found to provide worthwhile benefits in the training of pilots and vehicle operators. This is particularly true when the simulator provides an extremely realistic simulation. However, it is universally true in the simulator field, that the more realistic the simulation, the more costly is the construction and operation of the simulator.
While the cost of such simulation may not be of extreme concern for the military, large airlines, and large flight training operations, where purchase, operational, and maintenance expenses are covered by government allocations or passed on to customers, and where such simulation is more cost effective than actual flight in a large and/or complex aircraft, it has been difficult in the past to provide a realistic and yet cost effective flight simulation for casual users of such devices or for smaller flight schools and the like. The personal computer has made the visual aspects of such flight simulation relatively affordable, even to the extent of simulating relatively complex military operations and aircraft. Such simulations can be quite enjoyable even for the casual operator, but their realism (or rather, lack thereof) leaves a great deal to be desired, with their relatively small monitor screens, lack of realistic enclosure, and particularly, the lack of any motion cues for the operator.
While such personal computer flight simulator programs are quite portable, they do nothing to simulate the physical environment, which detracts considerably from the experience. On the other hand, two and three axes of motion flight simulators with realistic enclosures for the operator, are almost universally very large and heavy, and are fixed in position at a single location; they are by no means portable.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a portable flight simulator which utilizes a conventional personal computer flight simulation program, and projects the program onto a large screen to provide a large and realistic field of view for the operator. The present simulator also provides two axes of motion for the operator, with the motion being driven by a hydraulic system which is in turn actuated by a novel electronic pickup means at the control stick in the operator""s cab or cockpit of the simulator. Additional realism may be added by means of a sound system driven from the flight simulator program of the computer. The entire system is mounted on a trailer for portability, with only the screen requiring erection for use of the simulator and disassembly and folding for movement of the device.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,198 issued on Jan. 21, 1992 to Navnit R. Patel, titled xe2x80x9cRecreational Flying Vehicle,xe2x80x9d describes a vehicle producing aerodynamic lift while being permanently but movably attached to a surface vehicle (boat, etc.). A multiple arm linkage extends between the surface vehicle and xe2x80x9cflightxe2x80x9d vehicle, thus permitting the xe2x80x9cflightxe2x80x9d vehicle to lift free of the surface vehicle to the extent of the attachment arms therebetween. The Patel device is not a true flight simulator, as its control system is not conventional, nor can the upper xe2x80x9cflightxe2x80x9d portion of the device move angularly relative to lower portion, more than a very limited amount. No visual simulation, hydraulic operation, or electronic control of a hydraulic motion actuation system is disclosed by Patel, nor is the Patel device mounted on a non-driven trailer for portability, as is the present portable flight simulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,652 issued on Dec. 21, 1993 to Leon Rosenshein et al., titled xe2x80x9cExpanded Field Of View (EFOV) Display For Real-Time, Manned, Interactive Air Combat Simulation, Including Close-In Combat,xe2x80x9d describes a simulator video system using a single cathode ray tube (CRT) to present the visual images. Contrary to the xe2x80x9cexpanded field of viewxe2x80x9d phrase used in the Rosenshein et al. patent, the device does not truly provide such an expanded field of view. Rather, the Rosenshein et al. video display tube presents visual information which would not be seen by the pilot in his or her forward field of view, in a supplementary xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d on the CRT screen generally in front of the pilot or operator. In contrast, the present flight simulator uses a wide angle projection system placed several feet in front of the operator, for realistic depth of field. Also, while Rosenshein et al. state that one of their objects is to use their system with a six degree freedom of motion flight simulation model, no such apparatus is disclosed. Moreover, Rosenshein et al. are silent regarding portability for their system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,480 issued on May 31, 1994 to Thayne N. Ellsworth, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Multiple Module Simulator Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes an amusement device seating a relatively large number of people (about a dozen). The members of the audience each have a relatively small video screen in front of them, with control of the video image being provided by touch screen means. Some limited motion of the device is also provided. The Ellsworth device differs from the present flight simulator in that it requires several trailers for carrying and storing the entire apparatus; does not provide realistic control of the motion by means of a control stick for the occupant; carries a plurality of occupants simultaneously, none of whom have any control over the motion of the device; and presents the video output as a relatively small screen in front of each occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,204 issued on Jan. 10, 1995 to William M. Decker, titled xe2x80x9cNight Vision Goggle Aided Flight Simulation System And Method,xe2x80x9d describes a means for simulating relatively low lighting for display on multiple CRT displays, with the operator of the device wearing xe2x80x9cnight visionxe2x80x9d glasses or goggles for seeing the low intensity displays. Decker makes no mention of any form of portability, and does not provide a projected visual image on a wide field of view screen, as is the case with the present simulator apparatus. Moreover, while Decker provides some motion, the motion is extremely limited in comparison to the motion provided by the present portable flight simulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,806 issued on Apr. 23, 1996 to Thayne N. Ellsworth, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Multiple Module Simulator Apparatus And Method Of Use,xe2x80x9d describes an amusement ride device substantially as described in the ""480 U.S. patent to the same inventor. The ""806 U.S. patent is in fact a continuation-in-part of the ""480 U.S. patent, and accordingly, the same points of distinction between the ""480 U.S. patent and the present invention are felt to apply here.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,030 issued on Apr. 1, 1997 to Bruce L. Watson, titled xe2x80x9cFlight Simulator Employing An Actual Aircraft,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly of components providing for removable installation in an actual aircraft for simulator use while the aircraft is parked on the ground. Simulated flight control actuation members (control yoke, etc.) and throttle(s) are removably attached to the actual control components of the aircraft, with movement of the simulator controls being input to a computer. The computer then provides an output to a single CRT screen which displays only a simulation of the instruments and readouts found on the conventional instrument panel of the aircraft. Watson does not provide for any motion of the aircraft by means of his simulator apparatus, nor does he provide a wide field of view simulating the external view from the cockpit of the aircraft, both of which features are provided by the present portable flight simulator apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,311 issued on May 6, 1997 to Teruomi Nakaya et al., titled xe2x80x9cTransportable Three-Dimensional Calibration Wind Tunnel System, Verification Method Of Flight Control System And Flight Simulator Using Same,xe2x80x9d describes a simulation system using the computerized flight control system of an actual advanced technology aircraft (i.e., xe2x80x9cfly by wirexe2x80x9d control system). The basic apparatus is a small wind tunnel which is arcuately adjustable about its horizontal and vertical axes, with the outflow of the tunnel being directed to blow upon the pitot-static probe of the stationary aircraft. Variations in angular horizontal and vertical directions are detected by the multiple port probe, and cause the flight and/or engine control systems to respond accordingly in their automatic modes. The aircraft systems may be wired to a flight simulator to drive the simulator, as well. However, the flight simulator described in the Nakaya et al. U.S. patent, is a conventional high technology device which is not portable, as indicated by the permanently mounted base attachment ends of the legs of the Stewart platform support apparatus of the simulators shown in FIGS. 9 and 12 of Nakaya et al. Only the wind tunnel device itself, and the aircraft with which the wind tunnel is used, are portable due to the technology used with the Nakaya et al. wind tunnel, whereas the entire flight simulator device of the present invention is portable. Moreover, the present invention does not utilize any actual aircraft systems or componentry, which results in a considerably more economical system than the Nakaya et al. wind tunnel, aircraft, and simulator system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,891 issued on May 26, 1998 to Teruomi Nakaya et al., titled xe2x80x9cVerification Method Of A Flight Control System Using A Transportable Wind Tunnel,xe2x80x9d describes a method of using the wind tunnel system described in the ""311 U.S. patent discussed immediately above. The same points of distinction noted above between the Nakaya et al. apparatus and the present invention, are felt to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,624 issued on Feb. 2, 1999 to Larry Hayashigawa, titled xe2x80x9cReactive Ride Simulator Apparatus And Method,xe2x80x9d describes a system wherein various sensors and cameras are mounted on a vehicle (race car, high performance aircraft, boat, etc.) and transmit or record the visual effects and corresponding physical forces involved in high performance operation of the vehicle. These signals may be delivered in real time to a simulator in which a person is passively positioned, or the recorded signals may be used to drive the simulator at a later time. The simulator provides a visual and physical simulation of a ride in the actual craft or vehicle from which the signals were recorded or transmitted. However, the occupant of the Hayashigawa simulator is purely a passive rider, and cannot input any control to the device to control the progress or outcome of the ride. All motion and visual effects are provided from the actual vehicle, which is controlled by another person. In contrast, the present flight simulator apparatus, and the quality of the physical effects, are controlled by the person who is riding within the simulator, in accordance with control inputs responsive to a video presentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,813 issued on Feb. 2, 1999 to Teruomi Nakaya et al., titled xe2x80x9cTransportable Three-Dimensional Calibration Wind Tunnel System, Verification Method Of Flight Control System Using Said System And Flight Simulator Using Said System,xe2x80x9d is a divisional patent of the parent ""311 U.S. patent discussed further above. In the ""813 divisional patent, Nakaya et al. claim the flight simulator apparatus disclosed in the parent ""311 U.S. patent. Accordingly, the points made further above in the discussion of the ""311 U.S. patent, are seen to apply here.
German Patent Publication No. 2,517,410 published on Apr. 1, 1976 to James R. Bede describes (according to the English abstract) a grounded flight trainer utilizing an actual aircraft which is positively attached to a ground propulsion vehicle (truck, etc.) by an elongate boom extending forwardly therefrom. The boom provides limited motion in several degrees of freedom for the aircraft, and enables the pilot trainee to develop a feel for the aircraft in the relatively slow and low takeoff and landing modes. The Bede apparatus does not utilize any projected video nor electro-hydraulic input from the operator to actuate the motion of the device, but rather depends upon the actual aerodynamic reactions of the actual aircraft in response to the aerodynamic controls as actuated by the pilot trainee within the aircraft, to maneuver the aircraft accordingly, depending upon the speed at which the propulsion vehicle is driven. As the present simulator does not rely upon aerodynamics for motion, it remains stationary once installed at a site, unlike the Bede apparatus.
Russian Patent Publication No. 2,006,071 published on Jan. 15, 1994 describes (according to the English abstract) a portable flight simulator apparatus comprising a tow vehicle which also carries the control system, a trailer which carries the flight simulator apparatus, and another trailer with a portable xe2x80x9cwater plant,xe2x80x9d by which is likely meant the hydraulic power source for driving the motion of the simulator. The motion linkage for the simulator is a hexahedral linkage, which apparently provides angular and limited linear motion in only a single plane, i.e., the vertical longitudinal plane, thus being limited to simulating longitudinal accelerative and pitch forces. In contrast, the present flight simulator invention provides both pitch and roll angular motion; provides a wide angle field of view with its folding projection screen; carries the hydraulic system for powering the motion of the device, on board the same trailer as carries the flight simulator apparatus; and utilizes a relatively inexpensive personal computer, flight simulator program, and compatible control system for the video presentation and actuation of the hydraulic system.
Finally, page 110 of the February 1991 issue of xe2x80x9cPlay Meterxe2x80x9d describes the xe2x80x9cR360xe2x80x9d simulator built by the Sega Corporation. The device is capable of rotating angularly 360 degrees in yaw, pitch, and roll. However, no disclosure of portability is evident, as the device is intended for use in a video arcade or the like. Also, the disclosure is silent regarding the means of providing the video display (if any; none is disclosed) and the means for powering the device. The device is apparently relatively small, judging by the external video monitor visible in the disclosure. Thus, no relatively large video screen providing a relatively large field of view, is provided with the Sega device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a portable flight simulator, with essentially the entire apparatus being installed upon a single relatively light trailer (e.g., flatbed for carrying an automobile) for towing by a relatively light vehicle (pickup truck, etc.); a truck tractor and semi-trailer are not required for transporting the present apparatus. The present flight simulator apparatus includes an enclosable cab or cockpit and means for moving the cockpit arcuately about the pitch and roll axes thereof. A foldable wide angle video projection screen and projection system are provided, with the screen and projection system being fixedly attached to the cab or cockpit during simulator operation, so the screen, projection system, and cockpit move in unison when the cockpit movement controls are actuated. A conventional small personal computer and flight simulator program are used to provide the video display to the projector, with an operator within the cockpit controlling movement of the cab and video display system by means of a conventional computer control stick or xe2x80x9cjoystick.xe2x80x9d
The base of the control stick includes a series of microswitches which communicate with a corresponding series of electric solenoid actuated hydraulic control valves in the hydraulic system. Movement of the control stick in pitch and/or roll, actuate the corresponding solenoids, which in turn actuate the corresponding hydraulic valves in the hydraulic system to power the cab and its attached video projection system in the pitch and roll axes. Thus, the operator of the device may respond to the program projected on the screen (simulated enemy fighters, etc.) by actuating the control stick, which drives the flight simulator program conventionally to affect the video display, while simultaneously moving the cab or cockpit and its attached video display about the pitch and/or roll axes to provide a realistic flight feel simultaneously with the video presentation.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved portable flight simulator apparatus installed upon a single vehicle trailer or the like for transportation and storage.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved portable flight simulator which is easily erected to provide a large screen video presentation with a relatively long depth of field from the operator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved portable flight simulator using conventional personal computer means and flight simulator program means for driving a projector for the video screen.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved portable flight simulator having a conventional computer control stick with microswitch means incorporated therewith for controlling a hydraulic actuation system for the simulator.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an portable flight simulator in which an hydraulic actuation system provides simultaneous movement in pitch and roll axes as desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification and drawings.